a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved mirror camera, and more particularly to a curved mirror camera which is provided with a zoom lens.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As emerging of counter-terrorism, a surveillance camera apparatus has been very broadly applied, and in a daily life, the surveillance camera apparatus is indeed very important for fighting a crime and securing evidences. However, when using the aforementioned surveillance camera apparatus, following issues and shortcomings actually exist to be improved:                1. Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a three-dimensional view of a conventional surveillance camera. The surveillance camera 1 is usually installed at a location that is too clear. Although a criminal behavior can be deterred, it is actually easier to stop a man of integrity than a villain, as the villain will usually damage the surveillance camera 1 or hide from a lens before committing a crime to prevent crime scenes from being shot.        2. A conventional corner reflector which is installed at a location, such as an intersection of a curved road, a corner of a shopping mall, a U-turn place at a traffic lane of a community, is only used for auxiliary surveillance but is really not provided with the surveillance function, which has no physical help to collect evidences of an event, identify a truth and secure the evidences.        3. To cope with all kinds of on-site environments, the conventional surveillance camera should be sent back to an original manufacturer to calibrate and adjust every parameter and function by instruments, which wastes labor work and time.        4. The surveillance camera should be integrated into the existing reflector, which can avoid installing too many surveillance devices, mitigate constriction to people and improve the shortcomings of effects of all kinds of curved mirrors caused by difference of the curvature.        
Accordingly, how to solve the aforementioned issues and shortcomings of the prior art is a direction of research and development for improvement by the present inventor and related vendors.